I Miss My Friend
by fanficfanatic940
Summary: *takari songfic* A tragedy rips Takeru and Hikari apart. How can TK cope with life without Kari?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own digimon or the song I Miss My Friend.  The latter belongs to Darryl Worley, the former to Toei/Bandai.

**A/N:** This is my first song fic, so don't complain if it stinks.  Please R/R.

I wept as I kneel in front of the headstone.  I was oblivious to the salt I tasted in my mouth, to the tear-soaked collar that clung to my neck.  My hand shook as I traced with my finger the inscription on the stone:

**Hikari Kamiya**

**Born: December 12, 1990**

**Died: December 12, 2009**

_I miss the look of surrender in your eyes_

_The way your soft brown hair would fall_

_I miss the power of your kiss when we made love_

_But baby most of all_

          "It's been a whole year, Kari," I said.  I always talked to her when I came here.  I looked up to the sky as a fresh set of tears welled up in my eyes.  "I miss you more than I can express in words."

***Flashback***

          "Hello?" Kari asked as she opened the door.  She smiled when she saw me.  "Hey, TK."

          "Hey yourself," I joked.  "I got two tickets to go see that new movie that just came out.  Wanna come?"  I held out my hand, and she took it.  After she told her mother where she was going, we started down the street, in each other's embrace.  The sun was setting, spreading rays of pink and gold on the street before us.

          We arrived at the theatre with a few minutes before the start of the movie.  Even though it was a new release, there was hardly anyone inside.  We sat in the fifth row, 13th and 14th seat.  I'll remember the exact place for the rest of my life for the rest of my life.  My arm was spread across her shoulders as I pulled her closer to me.

_I miss my friend_

_The one my heart and soul confided in_

_The one I felt the safest with_

_The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again_

_And let the light back in_

_I miss my friend_

***End Flashback***

          "It's almost impossible to live without you.  I've cried every day since that fateful night.  Why did you have to leave me?  It's difficult even to get out of bed in the morning."  I lowered my head and let my hand slide to the base of the stone.  My voice became a whisper, barely audible.  "Why, Hikari?  Why?"

***Flashback***

          The movie was halfway over.  I leaned forward and planted a kiss on Kari's cheek.  "Happy birthday," I whispered in her ear.

          "Thanks," she quietly replied.  I slightly ruffled her brown hair, and she put her head on my shoulder.  "I love you, Takeru."

          "I love you too, Hikari."

_I miss the colors you brought into my life_

_Your golden smile, those blue-green eyes_

_I miss your gentle voice in lonely times right now_

_Saying it'll be alright_

          The lights came back on as the ending credits rolled.  We stood with the rest of the crowd and made our way to the exit.

***End Flashback***

          "I blamed myself for months.  I thought it was my fault that you had to leave this world.  I offered you a present for your birthday, not knowing it would be my very last gift to you.  If I hadn't done it, you would still be here, not just be a memory of mine.  It's been a whole year since then, and I've learned that I can't blame myself for everything that's happened.  I love you with all my heart, and not even death can separate us.  I once thought that life would have been easier if I hadn't known you.  But I realized I was wrong."

***Flashback***

          "It's cold," Kari said.  I held her closer as we walked almost automatically down the street.  The winter wind howled through the cherry trees as we took a detour through the park.

_I miss my friend_

_The one my heart and soul confided in_

_The one I felt the safest with_

_The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again_

_And let the light back in_

_I miss my friend_

          We sat down on a bench.  The large trees concealed us from the world as I bent down to kiss her forehead, oblivious to the fact that that would be the last kiss we would share.  We stood and reached the end of the park.  The light was still red, but it didn't matter.  That meant more time to be together.  As it turned green, we started toward the other side of the street.  We didn't notice the approaching headlights until it was too late…

_I miss those times_

_I miss those nights_

_I even miss our silly fights_

_The making up_

_The morning talks_

_And those late afternoon walks_

***End Flashback***

          "I can't believe I use to wish I didn't know you.  I had forgotten those ten years' worth of happy memories you had given me.  The only way I could handle your death was to think of those good times, rather than the bad." I placed my hand back on the tombstone and wiped my eyes with my other.  I checked my watch:  11:48, the exact same time the drunken driver had taken you away from me…

***Flashback***

          I awoke the next day, surrounded entirely by white.  At first I thought I was in heaven, but then I realized it was a hospital.  My leg was suspended, obviously broken.  An IV was hooked up to my arm, and I tried to look around.  My neck was in a brace, so it wouldn't budge.  A nurse walked over to me, followed by my mom and Yamato.

          "How are you doing?" she asked me.

          "Ju… just fine.  What happened?"

          "You were struck by a moving vehicle.  You were rather lucky, only sustaining a fractured leg, broken nose, and injured neck.  Besides that, you're fine." She answered.

          I said in a stern voice, "What about Kari?"

          The nurse shook her head sadly.  "She died on impact.  I'm very sorry.  Here."  The nurse handed me a bloodstained watch, the plastic over top it cracked and chipped.  The watch said 11:48.  "When you were hit, the time automatically froze.  I thought it might be appropriate if you kept it."

_I miss my friend_

_The one my heart and soul confided in_

_The one I felt the safest with_

_The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again_

_And let the light back in_

_I miss my friend_

          I was speechless.  It was impossible.  Matt and mom looked down to the floor.

          They never found out who did it, who killed my Hikari.  It was about three days before they let me out of the hospital.  I almost missed the funeral.  The investigation was eventually closed, which caused the anger to boil up inside of me.  Everyone, friends and family, tended to act solemn around me and Taichi, who was a devastated as I was.  That lasted for about a month.  I tried to live a normal life, but it seemed impossible.

***End Flashback***

          "There hasn't been a day that I haven't thought of you, Kari.  There's always a deep hole inside of me, eating me.  Our friends have helped to repair it, but it will always be there.  I love you, Kari.  Nobody can rip us apart."  I stood, looking at the gravestone one last time.  "Happy birthday, Kari."

_I miss my friend_


End file.
